EL NIÑO PERDIDO
by Quilla Sama
Summary: CAP. 8! Las compras navideñas siempre son dificiles... Nunca vayas a los Shopping s sin tu billetera llega...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ya sabemos todos que Saint Seiya es de propiedad de Kurumada y cia. Y que simplemente hago esto con fines meramente terapeuticos... jejejeje... oo

Es un pequeño presente de navidad para todos los fans de Saint Seiya.

* * *

**EL NIÑO PERDIDO**

**LA BENDICIÓN DE UN ANGELITO**

Las grandes batallas para salvar a la Tierra de la ira de algún dios habían terminado desde hacia un largo tiempo y la época navideña había llegado a la mansión Kido. Esta se encontraba inundada del espíritu navideño gracias a Seiya y Shun que se pasaban todo el día tarareando villancicos desde hacia varias semanas antes de llegar diciembre. Por su parte Hyoga ya tenía planeada su lista de regalos; para que no le ocurriese lo del año pasado; que por equivocación termino regalándole a Ikki un par de medias con dibujitos de Santa Claus. Shiryu sólo se dedico a escribir un par de frases sabias para cada uno de los caballeros, ya que el año anterior le había ido muy mal con los regalos que entrego. Nadie apreciaba su exquisitez literaria, nadie leía libros, todos preferían los comic's y los mangas.

Y así pasaron los días, tranquilos y sin presagiar que algo o alguien pudiesen romper la paz que reinaba, hasta aquel día en que tocaron la puerta para dejar un pequeño paquete. Uno de los empleados de Saori, que estaba encargado de abrirla se dio con lo sorpresa de que el paquete no era otra cosa que un niño de no más de dos meses y junto a él una nota que decía:

"_Querido S, este pequeño es nuestro tesoro. Cuida de él"_

-¡Seiya¡Ven inmediatamente! –grito Saori desde el zaguán, al recibir la noticia del niño

-¿Saori, que ocurre? Si, es por el jarrón chino… -decía mientras bajaba las escaleras-… yo no lo rompí

-¡Rompiste el jarrón de la dinastía Ming! Ese jarrón tenía más de mil años

-A bueno, entonces ya estaba viejo –contesto relajado.

-¡¿Qué dices de esto?! –le increpo, mostrándole el niño que tenia en brazos.

-Es un bebé –dijo acercándose a Saori.

-¡Y ¿qué dices de esto?! –le increpo aún más molesta, mostrándole la nota que había recibido.

-Querido… -empezó a leer- …aja... –añadió seriamente- no…no, no –comenzó a negar mientras hacia muecas- ¿tu, crees que es mi hijo? –le pregunto, mirándola fijamente.

-De quien más. La nota dice: "Querido S" –le asevero Saori.

Seiya solo trago saliva; demostrar que aquel niño no era suyo seria imposible; todas las pruebas ciertamente apuntaban hacia él. Mientras pensaba una solución que pudiese salvarle el pellejo llego Marín muy acaramelada del brazo de Aioria, que al percatarse del niño se soltó y corrió emocionada hacia el bebé.

-¡Que preciosura! –Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazo- Yo quiero tener un niño así

-Marín –añadió algo avergonzado Aioria por la confesión

-¿Quién es el padre? –pregunto Marín.

-Seiya –respondió Saori, muy seria.

-No me miren así. Podré meter la pata a veces, pero no la metería hasta el fondo –alegó Seiya, mientras los otros lo querían matar por aquella repuesta- ¡Qué! es cierto, mió no es

Todos se le acercaron peligrosamente con ganas de asesinarlo por la falta de responsabilidad que mostraba. Era posible que entre la furia de Saori y la decepción de Marín, él terminase en el mismísimo infirmo sin haber muerto, pero lo peor era que Aoira no intercedería por él. Pensaba en como huir lo más rápido posible de aquella deshonrosa situación cuando recordó algo peculiar de la nota.

-Podría ser cualquiera. Podría ser Shun –cubriéndose con los brazos el rostro para no recibir los golpes que se le venían encima.

-¡QUÉ! –grito atónita Saori, podría esperar cualquier cosa de los demás menos de Shun.

-¡¿Shun?! –se preguntaba desconcertada Marín

Shun que acababa de llegar de compras navideñas, con las justas podía sostener la sorprendente cantidad de paquetes que traía. Al escuchar que lo mencionaban en la habitación conjunta al recibidor se acerco.

-¿Me llamaban? -se escucho su voz amable tras la pila de paquetes que cargaba.

-¡¿Qué nos dices de esto?! –inquirieron todos los presentes en el salón

-Es un niño –respondió con inocencia saltando sus paquetes de inmediato para corre a admirarlo- ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Cuando Shun lo sostuvo entre sus brazos pareció que el bebé lo hubiese estado esperando porque alzo sus pequeños brazos hacia él como tratándolo de alcanzar. Shun no pudo contener su emoción por el gesto del pequeño que inmediatamente lo lleno de mimos y frases alegremente balbucientes.

Mientras el grupo de inquisidores reunidos en un rincón apartado de la habitación lo miraban con extrañeza escudriñando entre sus facciones y las del pequeño infante.

-Tiene sus ojos, no son adorables –dijo Marin mirando la escena tan conmovedora que había entre los dos.

-¿Tu crees? –dijo algo más que escéptica Saori

-No es posible que un joven tan responsable… -comento Aiora apenado

-Shhh ¡nos oirá! –agrego Seiya

-Claro que los oigo ¿de que es lo que hablan¿Por qué me miran raro? –inquirió Shun.

-¿Qué explicación puedes dar de esto? – Saori le entrego el papel que tenia escrita la nota.

Al cabo de un buen rato de silencio y después de meditar el contenido de aquella nota, respondió serenamente.

-Ciertamente la nota es muy ambigua, podría ser cualquiera. Si el destino ha puesto este niño en nuestra puerta, nuestro deber es protegerlo. Por otro lado; puede ser que la madre recapacite y busque al niño. –Dejo la quietud de sus palabras para arrullar al niño- ¿Verdad, bebé?..¡Shi, verdad!... ¡Sí, eres lindo!... ¿Quién es tu papi?… ¿Shiryu?..

Shiryu que pasaba con Shunrey escucho que lo mencionaban y se acerco para averiguar por que preguntaban por él. Al darse con las miradas inquisidoras de Saori, Marin y Aioria solo atino a defenderse por lo que él pensó que podrían recriminarle, el jarrón que Seiya había roto jugando con los niños hacia una semana.

-No me miren así, yo le dije a Seiya que era un jarrón muy costoso

-¿Me pueden decir quien más sabe del jarrón? –pregunto molesta Saori

-Yo –dijo Hyoga que llegaba de la cocina con una emparedo en mano y preparado para ver su serie de TV favorita.

-Yo también –añadió tímidamente Shun

-Pensamos que no te ibas a dar cuenta –confesó Seiya

-¿Cómo que no me iba a dar cuenta¡Era un jarrón de más de un metro de alto!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes –arrancándole una sonrisa al rostro de Saori

-Ay, Seiya. A veces pienso que eres el menor de los niños que tienes a tu cargo en el orfanato –dijo resignada por la perdida del jarrón y otro tanto más por la perdida de los millones con los que pretendía venderlo.

El niño que dormitaba mecido entre los brazos de Shun empezó a llorar descontroladamente. Alertando a Shiryu y los demás que todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia, la conmoción logro que el pequeño se descontrolase más, siendo casi incontenible si llanto. Shun que sabía muy poco de bebés lo comenzó a pasear alrededor de la sala, no sabia si hacia bien con eso pero algo tenia que hacer mientras los otros se tranquilizaban, y dejaban de verse las caras por la impotencia que sentían.

-¿Cómo llego este niño acá? –pregunto Shiryu en su afán por buscar alguna solución al llanto

-Lee esto –Seiya le pasó la nota- ..y no trae instrucciones de cómo apagarlo –añadió bromeando.

Pero la serena personalidad de Shunrey fue invadida por la curiosidad; y en su afán de ser la primera en leer la misteriosa nota extendió su mano arrebatándoselas al portador.

-¿Qué dice¿Qué dice? –dijo Shunrey mientras abría el pequeño papelito. Su visible emoción se acallo cuando comenzó a leer la nota.

-¿Es una broma del día de inocentes? –Es lo único que pudo decir Shiryu- es imposible que alguien se preste a esto –concluía

Shunrey sólo atino a darle un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a Shiryu por tan repentina muestra de afecto.

-Tanto escándalo por una nota… -Dijo Hyoga algo despreocupado- pásamela… yo la leeré –empezó a reír por un largo tiempo, desorientando a los demás por su inverosímil reacción -No se han puesto ha pensar que todavía somos demasiado jóvenes para ser padres. –acoto dando un mordisco a su emparedo y añadió- …En ese caso solo nos queda Shura y Shaka. Del primero es probable que haya dejado a alguien llorando por él cuando viajo a Grecia para su entrenamiento de caballero. Ahora Shaka… Shaka… según tengo entendido que es un Monje Budista... –y dio otro bocado a su emparedado- pero no un sacerdote por lo que él puede casarse.

-¡Sorprendente! –dijo Sella casi boquiabierto

-Hyoga de donde sacas tal deducción. –Preguntaron Aioria y Saori a la vez. Mientras que los otros aun cavilaban el asunto.

-¿Quiénes aparte de estos tres, tienen nombre con S y están en edad de tener hijos? -les pregunto Hyoga haciéndoles más fácil llegar a una respuesta- …hablando de niños. –Continuo- Saori ya es tiempo de sacar los adornos navideños. No queremos que pase lo del año pasado, que ha alguien se le perdió el niño del nacimiento –aludiendo a Seiya por aquel incidente.

-¡Oye! No fue mi culpa -alego

-¡Ah¿Sí? Quien se pone a jugar con los adornos de navidad –inquirió Hyoga

-Los niños y yo… -no pudo concluir su defensa por que Hyoga lo interrumpió cual agente policial

-¡AJA! –enarco una de sus cejas dando a entender que lo había atrapado.

-…esta bien, yo me encargare del niño. Y te probare que soy responsable –se defendió Seiya

-¡NO! –gritaron todos

-¿Desconfían de mi¿Qué podría pasar? –Cogió al bebé entre sus brazos- ¡vean! Hasta dejo de llorar

Las miradas algo desconfiadas del grupo suponían que no lo harían merecedor para el cuidado del pequeño infante, pero algo motivo a admitir que realizaría una buena tarea como niñera.

CONTINUARÀ...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero les haga gustado, please dejen sus reviews para saber que tan bien voy con mi historia.

Saludos;

Quilla Samma


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ya sabemos todos que Saint Seiya es de propiedad de Kurumada y cia. Y que simplemente hago esto con fines meramente terapeuticos... jejejeje... oo

Es un pequeño presente de navidad para todos los fans de Saint Seiya.

Espero no haberlos hecho esperar con este capitulo...

* * *

**LA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO**

Las miradas algo desconfiadas del grupo suponían que no lo harían merecedor para el cuidado del pequeño infante, pero algo motivo a admitir que realizaría una buena tarea como niñera. Por lo que debatieron su cuidado, asignándole el horario de madrugada. Si él quería demostrar su responsabilidad lo haría en las peores condiciones, le daría el biberón de las tres de la mañana y luego el de las cinco; y estaría atento a cualquier percance que tuviese el pequeño.

Ha había transcurrido ya gran parte del día y la noche empezaba a caer cuando Ikki llego a la casa trayendo una pequeña caja envuelta en un decorativo papel con un moño de color dorado a un extremo. Un sugerente regalo a pesar del tamaño de la envoltura. Toco la puerta con su natural estilo, listo al arremetedor recibimiento de su hermano menor, toco una, dos, tres veces; preocupándole la demora. Y cuando estaba listo a derrumbar la puerta de una sola patada, la abrieron pesadamente dando él a parar al otro extremo y aun así poniendo a buen recaudo el decorado paquetito.

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! –dijo mientras ponía freno a su casi caída a la persona que pensó que era su querido hermano menor.

-Que bien señor –contesto parcamente Tatsumi- su hermano no lo pudo recibir…

-¿Qué paso con mi hermano? –interrumpió algo angustiado

-…Nada señor, solo esta ocupado –volvió a contestar con un inusual estilo de mayordomo ingles

-No me digas señor, que no soy tan viejo como tu.

-Como diga señor –volvió a responderle provocándole exasperación

-Me vuelves a decir señor, y te aseguro que no respondo –decía mientras recorrían el largo pasillo hacia la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

-Claro señor –le volvió a provocar

-Ah!! –grito casi a punto de cogerlo por el cuello y dispuesto a arrancarle una por una las cuerdas vocales

-¡Hermano! –exclamo Shun desde el umbral, deteniéndolo en su cometido

-¡Shun! –Sólo extendió sus brazos como liberándose de la situación y se acerco a saludar a su hermano- ¿Cómo estas¿Qué haces vestido asi¿Acaso te han puesto a hacer el trabajo de este?

-Como crees hermano –le respondió mientras lo abrazaba- es por él bebé, tenemos un bebé

-¿tienes un qué¿Cómo qué tienes un bebé? Apenas me ausento unos meses y ya te han corrompido –comenzó a sermonearlo

-Tranquilízate… no es para tanto –trato de apaciguarlo

-Ya bájale, que despertarás al niño –le dijo Hyoga

-Y mi regalo de cumpleaños –le reclamo Seiya en un susurro

-Es mejor que conversemos afuera –comento Shiryu llevándose al grupo afuera de la habitación- ¿Saori, Shunrey se encargarían del niño?

-Claro con gusto – respondieron ambas

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de la habitación cuando Ikki comenzó a vociferar, por lo que él había mal interpretado. Su hermano menor, era padre. No era el simple hecho que ya fuera tío y que su hermano no le hubiera comentado nada en sus cartas que recibió durante su viaje, era el hecho qué aún ante sus ojos su hermano menor seguía siendo un niño.

-Parece que alguien toma demasiado café en las mañanas –Seiya comento inoportunamente

-¡¡Lo increíble es que uds… Hyoga y Shiryu; sean unos alcahuetes!!

-Estas mal interpretando las cosas –alego Shiryu- primero deberías de leer esto

-Hyoga tiene una teoría…-dijo Seiya-… cabe la posibilidad que Shaka y Shura tengan algo que ver con esta situación.

-jajajajaja –empezó a reír casi sin razón- les falto los otros dos viejos. Saga y Shion

-¿A quien le llamas viejo? –dijo Shion, tomándolos por sorpresas

-A ti, acaso no tienes doscientos y picos de años –Ikki le respondió con su usual irreverencia

-Parece que el Grinch ha venido un poquito respondón –disculpo Seiya, ya que Ikki no era conocido precisamente en esas fechas por ser un cascabel con las demás personas.

-Yo creo que iré a ver si hace frió en Alaska –dijo Hyoga al ver la mira tan severa de Shion; escabulléndose con él los demás a la habitación.

-No te mato aquí mismo; solo por que ha venido mi novia.

-¿Quién es¿La hermana de Matusalén?

-Esta vez estas muy graciosito, casi me rió de tu broma.

-Que bien, por que la sorpresa que hay en la habitación también te matara de risa –le contesto Ikki con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Sweetheart! So sorry… por la demora –entraba una mujer, de particular belleza, corriendo a abrázalo- no encontraba el regalo para tu amigo. ¿Pasamos?

-Por supuesto, sweetie… -la tomo por la cintura y le abrió la puerta. Ikki solo se limito a observar la escena que para él le era un tanto empalagosa.

Tras aquella puerta un cuadro muy enternecedor se presento ante ellos. Saori y Seiya estaban juntos sosteniendo al niño, aquella imagen sacada de un álbum de fotografía familiar podría haber hecho derramar lagrimas de alegría a cualquiera pero el arremetedor comentario de Ikki arruino el momento.

-Así que este es el bicho en cuestión…viéndolo bien no se parece en nada a Shion –comento

-¿Por qué tendría que parecerse a mi? –pregunto Shion

-jajajajaja –Ikki volvió a reír sin razón- jajajajaja… ¿acaso no reconoces a tu hijo?

-jajajajja –Shion se contagio por la risa, hasta que las últimas palabras de Ikki lo hicieron reaccionar- ¡¿Mi qué?! Parece que estas con mucha chispa hoy

-jajajaja… no lo creo…jajajaja…–y le entrego el papelito, que ha esas alturas ya estaba arrugado por pasar entre tantas manos- lee esto. Estoy seguro que te hará morir…

-Ya dame ese papel –y se lo arranco de las manos. La habitación quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo- ¡Por Zeus¿Quién fue el de la broma?

-No es una broma Shion –respondió clamadamente la otra identidad de Saori.

-¿No? –dijo Shion aún más confundido

-Disculpen, pero no entiendo lo que ocurre –expresó Helena muy desorientada por la situación

-No es algo difícil de explicar. Shion es padre de este pequeño y adorable niño –presumió Ikki

-¡No es cierto, Helena! Déjame explicarte sweetie…

La joven Helena estaba al borde del llanto, ahora daba cuenta del extraño comportamiento de hace varios días para con ella. No sabía como reaccionar, salir corriendo de la habitación o confortarlo en frente de todos los desconocidos que eran para ella.

-Tranquila, relájate. No debes de hacer un escándalo en frente de desconocidos –se dijo a si misma- ¡No me toques! –se soltó bruscamente de las manos de Shion

-Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco –intervino Shun- …hermano creo que te apresuraste a sacar conclusiones.

-No se preocupen. Creo que Shion debería de darme una explicación –dijo serenamente Helena

-No sé que decirte.

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo… –la voz de Helena sonó muy apenada- …tu comportamiento de estos días.

-¡No¡No es eso!

-Lo mejor será que me retire –tomo su pequeño bolso y un abrigo que llevaba consigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera¡No te vayas! –La tomo del brazo para detenerla- Yo puedo…

-¡SUELTAME! –grito Helena, dejado su estado sereno.

-No te vayas –esta vez la voz de Shion fue como una suplica- por favor

-¡SUELTAME! –Le volvió a gritar- ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso estos días¿Me ibas a confesar esto? VERDAD… ¡VERDAD! –Lo apabullo con sus preguntas. Su tono de voz ya no estaba sereno y lo que no quería hacer delante de extraños ya la había hecho.

Mientras ella retomaba su estado sereno y sus cosas que las había dejado caer, Shion se coloco delante de la puerta con toda la intención de no dejarla pasar.

-¡QUITATE DE LA PUERTA!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡DIME LA VERDAD! –le grito furiosa

-Yo…yo… -por primera vez a Shion se le trabo la lengua. Como era posible que de un momento a otro esta situación se le estuviese escapando de las manos.

-¿Qué esperas¡Ya dímelo!

-¡YO NO SABIA COMO PROPONERTE MATRIMONIO! –le grito hasta quedar casi sin aliento. Ya lo había dicho, y todo en una sola frase. Lo que tanto lo había inquietado en esas últimas semanas

-¿qué dijiste? –pregunto sorprendida por lo que había escuchado

-¡NO SABIA COMO PROPONERTE MATRIMONIO!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Muchas gracias a Shadir, Hikari, Larc, Brainwave y MarinLucero por dejar sus reviews. Felices Fiestas a todos!!

Besos;

Quilla Samma


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ya sabemos todos que Saint Seiya es de propiedad de Kurumada y cia. Y que simplemente hago esto con fines meramente terapeuticos... jejejeje... oo

Es un pequeño presente de navidad para todos los fans de Saint Seiya. Sí , sé que estoy tardando en poner los capitulos... pero espero con toda firmeza terminarlo antes de fiestas patrias... jejeje

...Era solo una bromita!!

* * *

**LA CENA, EL BANQUETE Y UNA DISCUSIÓN**

Las palabras de Shion retumbaron por todo la habitación, el mutismo seguido de la algarabía dejaron en shock a Helena que trataba de entender cada una de la palabras.

-¿matrimonio? –dijo Helena ya más clamada, pero aún poco incrédula, su conciente no asimilaba por completo la propuesta y su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba quieta parada frente de él y su boca solo repetía las palabras que le venia por impulso involuntario.

-Sí, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Hasta le había encargado el anillo a Camus para dártelo en navidad.

-¿anillo?

-¿Qué dices¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

-Podrías volver a repetir la pregunta –segura de que su próxima respuesta su cuerpo se destrabaría, y su boca correspondería a sus pensamientos

-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

-¡Sí, acepto! –y corrió a abrazarlo instintivamente

-¡BRAVO¡FELICIDADES! –Grito Shun emocionado- Hermano, creo que le debes una disculpa a Shion

-¡VIEJO, YA ERA HORA! –dijo Seiya dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Shion

-¿Señora, traigo champagne? –pregunto Tatsumi, sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-¡Claro¡La mejor que tengamos! –le ordeno Saori muy entusiasmada

Cuando regreso Tatsumi con la bandeja del efervescente licor, los rostros del grupo habían cambiado contrastantemente al momento anterior. Después de una pequeña discusión entre Shun e Ikki; el mayor se negó a dar una disculpa por la forma brusca en que presento al infante.

-¡Ah¡El champagne! –Dijo Seiya al ver entrar a Tatsumi- ¡Brindemos! –trato de cambiar el tema de discusión y los ánimos de los presentes, pero ya era inútil.

-Ahí, tienes tu regalo –menciono Ikki desde la puerta al pequeño y decorado paquete que estaba sobre la mesa y sin voltear a mirarlos se alejo de la habitación.

-Es para ti –dijo Shun consternado por la actitud que había tomado su hermano, le entrego el regalo a Seiya y se retiro de la misma forma que su hermano.

Seiya se apresuro a desenvolver el regalo. Su delicado papel fue hecho trizas tras la premura de saber que era lo que contenía dentro.

-¿Un reloj? –Pregunto sorprendido- ¿que voy hacer con un reloj?

-Despertarte más temprano, por lo menos ya no llegaras tarde. Además te servirá para que estés atento y despierto cuando cuides al niño. –dijo Hyoga muy seriamente.

-AH! Tienes razón Hyoga, Pero no tenias que decir mis defectos delante de extraños –sonrió llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza. Él nunca podía guardarse un comentario alegre para cualquier ocasión, intentar que dejase de hacerlo seria como tratar de quitarle las rayas al tigre.

El grupo se quedo hasta muy tarde conversando, ni se percataron que la hora de la cena estaba cerca de pesar que Taksumi había anunciado que serviría en el menú. Al pasar al comedor y cada uno en sus debidos asientos, esperaron que los dos hermanos se dirigieran la palabra pero el mutismo se adueño de la habitación y solo era quebrantado por uno que otro comentario que Seiya hacia para romper el hielo entre los dos.

Al último bocado del platillo que había servido Tatsumi, Helena se atrevió a pronunciar una corta frase que hizo ruborizar a Saori

-Ustedes todavía son muy jóvenes para ser padres –menciono Helena. Al hecho que había descubierto ciertas miradas entre Saori y Seiya.

-¿Nosotros?… no… como crees… no somos nada… -primero se atraganto con el bocado que todavía estaba en su boca y luego nerviosamente Saori trato de responderle. Los demás quedaron expectantes a la reacción de ambos. Pero Seiya tardo y solo se percato cuando Saori salio de la habitación muy azorada.

-¡Saori, espera¡¡No es mala idea!! –salio corriendo tras ella. Se le había ocurrido una idea para solucionar el problema del bebé en caso de que su madre no apareciera.- ¿Podríamos casarnos y adoptar al niño? En caso que la madre no aparezca, digo.

-No te preocupes, pondré a la Fundación a buscar a la madre –le respondió Saori

-Siendo así, el niño tendrá la mayoría de edad cuando la Fundación encuentre a la madre –A lo que Saori le devolvió una mirada muy seria.

-Muy gracioso, Seiya. Pero si tu intención es solo ayudar al niño…

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió enseguida cruzando sus dedos por la espalda- lo que sea por el peque… ¿y que dices?

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo… me retiro a mis aposentos

-¿A tus que?

-¡Ach! Me voy a mi dormitorio a dormir¿ok? Bye –y se marcho lo más rápido posible a su habitación. Ni dejo que Seiya terminase de hablar con ella. No quería volver a escuchar otra palabra de expresase deber. Mientras recorría las escaleras hacia su habitación también se reprocho por haber sido una tonta al salir casi despavorida en la cena por la afirmación de Helena- ¡Seiya eres un tonto¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo…

-¿Darme cuenta de que? –pregunto Seiya apareciendo a su espalda

-Me diste un susto

-¿Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo?

-Pensaste mal. Hasta mañana, bye –y le tiro la puerta en la cara

-¿Seguirá molesta por el jarrón? –se pregunto Seiya al notar la reacción tan extraña de Saori, se llevo una de sus mano a la cabeza como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Shun para buscarle un buen sitio la pequeño. – Umm… creo quedo listo –dijo mirando a un mullido almohadón donde acomodaría al bebé- No, lo mejor será buscarte una habitación más cómoda ¿pero cual¿Cuál? –Diciembre era un mes llego de gente en la mansión, la mayoría de los caballeros llegaba a pasar las fiestas y encontrar una habitación vacía seria difícil. Cuando repente recordó que había una que siempre paraba vacía por esos días- Sí, de seguro que no se molestaran siempre llegan en noche buena y para esas fechas tú ya tendrás tu cama. Ven, vamos –cargo con el bebé, algunas cosas necesarias y su pijama de ositos que Mijho le regalo en su cumpleaños- Aquí dormiremos tranquilos –dijo depositando al pequeño infante en a enorme cama.

Y así transcurrieron las dos primeras semanas entre cambios de pañales y amanecidas, el reloj que le regalo Ikki le fue de mucha utilidad para no quedarse dormido. Todos en la gran casa habían cambiado pero aún Ikki no se reconciliaba con su hermano. Todo un dilema para Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga que habían hecho mil malabares por acercarlos.

Solo les quedaba una oportunidad; se acerba la fiesta que organizaban los niños en el orfanato a sus benefactores, seria un buen momento para reconciliarlos. La mayoría de los caballeros asistía a ver la presentación de los niños y disfrutar del pequeño banquete que ofrecían. Llegado el día, todos salieron temprano al lugar de la reunión; era un día importante para los niños por que la mayoría participar haciendo pequeños actos de baile, canto y teatro para sus invitados. Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki llegaban a apoyar como todos los años a las muchachas que trabajan allí por que si era normal ver a los niños corretear por el lugar, ese día era el cuádruple de todos los demás días. Niños gritando, corriendo y saltando por todo el lugar; faltaba manos para controlarlos.

-Justo llegan a tiempo, necesitamos ayuda para terminar la decoración –comento Mijho al ver ingresar al grupo de cinco jóvenes.

-No necesito ayuda de ningún hombre. –Advirtió la joven que estaba trepada de la escalera terminado de colgar unas guirnaldas- Puedo sola- añadió de forma huraña

-Vaya, parece que no solo nosotros tenemos a un Grinch –bromeo Seiya llevando a un lado a Mijho- ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Seiya! –Grito Saori desde el lumbral- necesito que me ayudes con Junior

-¡Enseguida voy! –Respondió Seiya- tratare de escaparme del carcelero –acotó graciosamente a Mijho.

-Espera, ese es el bebé del que me hablaste –menciono Mijho, haciendo demorar un poco más a Seiya. También hubo algo que presintió al volver la mirada sobre Saori, que en ese momento no lo pudo precisar, pero después repasando las palabras de Saori se dio cuenta que su tono de voz ocultaba un molesto sentimiento. Antes no había tenido problemas con ella y siempre había pensado que ella no correspondía a los sentimientos que le había confesado su amigo de infancia, por eso la odiaba en silencio.

-Esta celosa de mi –se dijo con una sonrisa- ¿se lo digo a Seiya o dejo que estos dos aclaren sus sentimientos¿Me parece que necesitaran un poquito de ayuda? –y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue con picardía, algo se traía entre manos.

La función había empezado y la joven que se encontraba colgando las guirnaldas no había terminado de decorar la habitación donde ofrecerían el humilde banquete. Recorría apresurada cada rincón de la habitación poniéndole esmero a cada adorno que colocaba, cuando de repente vio entre sus manos un ramo del que tradicionalmente se le conoce como romero y recordó la última vez que estuvo bajo uno. No era un recuerdo feliz, aquella vez había terminado discutiendo con su hermano menor por una necedad que ella no quería admitir. Cuanto se odiaba por eso. Desde ese día el destino le había arrebatado la oportunidad de volverle hablar a su hermano.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto tímidamente Shun, regresándola de sus terribles recuerdos

-Sí, muchas gracias –accedió esta vez, ante las delicadas palabras de Shun. Por un instante le pareció volver a escuchar otra vez a su hermano- podrías empezar por ese lado.

-¡Claro! – a lo que Shun se dirigió a la mesa llena de tentempiés, su cometido era distribuir todas las bandejas equitativamente con los tentempiés.

Al principio, la habitación se quedo enmudecida. Shun fue en dar el primer paso; se presento ante ella por que para él era la primera la vez que la veía en el orfanato, pero para ella no era la primera vez que lo veía, a él y a su grupo de amigos, solo que esta vez había decidido bajar de su habitación y ayudar en las labores para la celebración. Por la afable personalidad de Shun se hicieron amigos pronto y se pasaron la tarde conversando mientras terminaban de decorar el lugar para el banquete.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. No saben cuanto estimulo pueden darme

Saludos;

Quilla Samma


	4. Chapter 4

**RECONCILIANDO EL PASADO**

El bullicio de los niños los alerto de la próxima estampida de personas que estaba por llegar, prepararon sus respectivos puestos para atenderlas al abrir la puerta. El salón estaba simplemente espectacular, sin ningún exceso de decoración e iluminación, las guirnaldas que colgaban del techo estaban entrelazadas por pequeñas luces amarillas y dos lazos rojos se unían a cada extremo de las paredes. En el fondo una gran mesa llena de bocaditos de todo tipo, bebidas y el infaltable chocolate caliente.

Por fin el mar de gente se agolpo en la entrada y al abrir se quedaron asombrados de la decoración deteniéndose en el portal exhalando un fuerte suspiro de admiración. Aquel salón parecía salido de las mejores revistas de decoración. Con muy pocas cosas, Rubí había logrado un verdadero milagro.

-Te luciste, esta espectacular –le dijo Mijho- ¡AH! Ya veo, después de todo tuviste ayuda –añadió dándole un pequeño codazo y un pícaro guiño

-Gracias, sin la ayuda de Shun no hubiera podido terminar –tuvo que admitirlo- Me recuerda tanto a mi hermano –y añadió melancólica por el recuerdo.

-Discúlpame, pero tengo que…–tuvo que cortar su conversación para corre donde un par de niños traviesos que estaba ocasionando destrozos en la mesa del buffet- ¡Niños, no hagan eso!

Rubí aprovecho para apartarse a un extremo del salón, se quedo quieta observando como los demás departían. Las risas le recordaron las reuniones que realizaban sus padres cuando ella era pequeña; y una sonrisa le robo a su rostro melancólico; se acordó las veces que ella y su hermano correteaban alrededor de su madre. Que alegría era aquella. Quién hubiera presagiado que su futuro seria desventurado; primero la muerte de sus padres aún siendo muy niña y luego su hermano en otro accidente no muy reciente.

Ikki era otro que se encontraba distante en la reunión. Por casualidad o por destino se paro debajo de aquel ramillete de romero; que por tradición dicen que quien se pare debajo debe de dar un beso y un abrazo a su compañero de a lado. ¡Vaya¿Era casualidad que dos renegados con su pasado se encontrasen juntos bajo el mismo lugar? O era el destino. Destino que quería reconciliarse con ellos. Si, destino era el nombre para aquella fuerza sobrenatural que ocasiono aquel encuentro, bendita sea. Por que este encuentro le cambiaria la actitud que tenia Ikki con su hermano.

-¡Ni san! –Dijo Shun sorprendido al verlo- Estas debajo del romero

-¡AH, no! Ni se te ocurra –contesto huraño- no pretenderás que yo me acerque a un extraño, que de seguro será tan odioso como Tatsumi

-¡Por que no mides tus palabras! –le increpo Shun, mientras Hyoga que se había percatado de la escena solo atinada a darle señas que no lograba entender.

-No te pelees con tu hermano. Lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo Rubí, muy serena dirigiéndose a la salida. Shun trato de detenerla pero ella no lo permitió; quería estar sola, lejos de todo el bullicio de la fiesta.

-¡Acaso, no viste mis señas! –le increpo Hyoga- Porque no te fijas antes de hablar.

-Nunca he sabido jugar Charada –respondió irónico y sin ganas.

-Nunca me he metido con tus cosas, Ikki –rezongó Shiryu que ingresaba muy molesto- ¿acaso estas demente? Por Dios es época navideña y tu no puedes tener un poco de cortesía.

-Y… ¿quieren que vaya a pedir disculpas¿O qué?

-¡Déjate me malcriadeces, y compórtate! –increpo su hermano seriamente

-Tienes suerte que Seiya esta ocupado. Sabes muy bien lo serio que se pone cuando alguien malogra el espíritu navideño.

-¡¿Qué esperas¡Anda! –Hyoga lo empujaba hacia la puerta por donde Rubí había salido hace un rato.

Ikki se dirigía a regañadientes hacia donde se encontraría Rubí, aún pensado que su actitud no había sido tan brusca. Solo accedió por que nunca había visto el rostro tan severo de su hermano menor, el iris de sus ojos verdes por unos instantes tomaron un brillo espeluznante que lo obligo a obedecer.

A lo lejos diviso la silueta de Rubí, que se encontraba en la playa sentada en la orilla

-Solo venia a pedirte disculpas –le dijo Ikki sin menor importancia

-Si te obligaron a venir, no necesito tus disculpas –contesto Rubí, sentada mirando a la playa- no es que este molesta por lo que dijiste, por que ya te conozco. Siempre molesto, sin expresividad, sin ninguna sonrisa de amabilidad. Guardándote todo lo que sientes…

-¿Quien eres? –Pregunto Ikki muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo me conoces?

-Tranquilízate, yo te he estado observando desde hace un buen tiempo. A ti y a tu hermano. Yo era igual que tú… soy igual que tú.

-¡Quien demonios eres! –Ikki la sostuvo muy fuerte del brazo, obligándola a girar hacia él

-Te dije, que te tranquilizaras –y muy relajada bajo su mirada hacia la mano de Ikki que la sostenía muy fuerte; atreviéndose a quitarle de encima su mano- para que vas a vivir con rencor, reprochándote todos los días de lo que hiciste y de lo que no hiciste, si puedes vivir.

-Eso es todo lo que me tenias que decir –dijo ya retirándose

-Tienes suerte… -grito Rubí para que la escuchase- tu todavía tienes oportunidad de reconciliarte.

Aquella palabra lo detuvo en seco, eso es lo que había tratado de hacer en vano desde hace varios días, ella había dado con la palabra clave, y él no sabia como. Primero confuso prefirió alejarse pero algo extraño que no supo explicarse lo obligo a regresar.

-¿A que te refieres con reconciliarme? –su voz se oyó más amable

-Necesitarás que te explique varias cosas, ven –lo tomo de la mano, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado frente al mar.

El crepúsculo llegaba con un mar de colores naranjas. Más de tres largas horas habían pasado; una larga conversación le sirvió de terapia para poder comprender muchas cosas. Con quien había estado molesto era con él mismo. A lo lejos el ruido de la fiesta y la risa de los niños.

-AH¿Eso es una sonrisa? –pronuncio Rubí muy graciosa. Ikki solo le respondió con una tímida sonrisa- pensé que el señor no tenia dientes –y rió

-Me siento más ligero y no se porqué

-Vamos, tantos años guardándote las cosas. Eso debió pesar más que mil sacos de cemento

-Sí, tienes razón. Ahora, lo primero es ir con mi hermano. ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Que bueno! Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Creo que es momento que regresemos a la reunión

-Sí –se incorporo primero y le extendió su mano como cortesía para ayudarla.

-¡La señorita Rubí tiene novio! –Grito uno de los niños que había ido a buscarla- ¡Tiene novio!

-Se besaran, se casaran… –cantaron otro par de niños que lo acompañaban

Simplemente, se quedaron pasmados por haber sido sorprendidos por un grupo de niños. Rubí e Ikki estaban sosteniéndose de las manos sin percatarse que estos muchachillos habían mal interpretado la intención.

-¡Niños, Niños¡Vengan! –grito Rubí corriendo con Ikki detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos

-¡Pequeños diablillos¡Esperen a que los alcance!

-¡Mijho¡Mijho¡Rubí tiene novio! –grito el mayor del grupo, buscando refugio. Y en su huida se topo con Seiya que salía algo desprevenido

-¡Sálvame, Rubí me quiere pegar! –imploro el niño con inocencia.

-No, no es cierto… –llego casi sin aliento Rubí seguida de Ikki- …yo te quiero matar

-Que te puede haber hecho este indefenso niño –dijo Seiya- mira esta carita inocente.

-Me quiere pegar, por que la atrape con su novio –se defendió el niño, para luego esconderse detrás de Seiya.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –gritaron Ikki y Rubí, casi al borde de perder la paciencia

-Y Shun, que me mando a buscarte por que pensó que estas solito –Seiya lo miro con picardía- Iré a contárselo

-¡No! Espera… no es eso –dijo Rubí para detenerlo

-Yo lo arreglo –susurro Ikki, acercándose con mirada asesina a Seiya

-Mira, enano. Si tú vas a contarle esto a alguien… yo me veré obligado a contar tu secretito. ¡Capicchi!

-Entonces, si son novios –afirmo Seiya- ¿De que secretito me hablas? –comento olvidadizo.

-¡¡AH¡¡Yo lo mato!! –Ikki lo tomo por el cuello, sacudiéndolo de lado a lado

Seiya estaba a punto de la asfixia cuando el sonido de unos cascabeles seguidos de un sequito de hombres disfrazados de renos y un San Nicolás un tanto fortachón distrajo de su cometido a Ikki y Rubí. Entraban justo a tiempo para salvarlo.

-JO, JO, JO -Ingresaba el fortachón ataviado de un traje rojo y un saco grande lleno de regalos para los niños del orfanato- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Seiya? –pregunto, retirándole las manos del cuello a Ikki.

-¿Santa?

-No, idiota es Aldebarán

-Chicos, chicos tranquilos –llevo una de sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco dos bastones de caramelo- tomen uno para cada uno

-Señor, santa –dijo Rubí asombra por el imponente alto de Aldebarán

-Un dulce, para la linda señorita –esculcó otra vez dentro de sus bolsillos y saco otro bastón de caramelo- ¿Me podría decir por que es el escándalo?

-Es que… es que… -tomo aliento para serenarse un poco y continuo- unos niños nos vieron y pensaron que somos novios. Pero Seiya se puso pesado en vez de ayudarnos. No es que no me simpatice, debajo de esa mirada tan seria se esconde un chico súper lindo y esa cicatriz un tanto sexy podría volver loca a cualquier chica –empezó a divagar- y el color de sus ojos tienen un brillo particular…

-¡Niña, Niña! –Aldebarán tuvo que regresarla a la realidad- creo que estas ruborizando a Ikki

-¿De quien hablan? –ingreso Shun, buscando al San Nicolás que demoraba. Ikki sin decir palabra alguna lo abraza fuertemente como sino lo hubiera visto en años.

-Muy, bien ¿Tu quien eres¿Este no es mi hermano? –dijo bromeando Shun al ver la sorpresiva reacción de su hermano.

-Estuvimos platicando un buen rato –dijo Rubí- es mejor que lo escuches muy atento –e ingreso al salón lleno de niños desesperados por ver al bonachón de rojo.

-Necesito una cámara, no se muevan. Esto es un momento memorable –corrió Seiya, donde Saori en busca de una.

-Bueno amigos, yo tengo que repartir mis regalos. Unos niños me esperan, nos vemos luego –se despidió Aldebarán ingresando al centro de una multitud de alegres niños.

No hubo palabras que salieran de la boca de Ikki, solo lo sostenía muy fuerte entre sus brazos de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando aún Shun era un bebé. Su boca quería expresar todo lo que mantuvo dentro de él, pero las palabras no se conectaban con el sentimiento y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Shun nunca dejo en ningún momento de corresponder al abrazo fraternal de su hermano, lo rodeo con sus brazos y en silencio espero que él fuera el primero en hablar.

-Perdóname –Ikki por fin lo soltó de sus brazos- estaba molesto conmigo mismo y…

-Hermano, no digas nada más. Tu silencio hablo por ti. –respondió Shun mirándolo tiernamente

* * *

Notas de Autora: 

Sorry por la demora... espero les guste este capitulo...

Bye, bye

Quilla Samma


	5. Chapter 5

**LA REUNION DE LOS TRES**

****

La noche cobijaba el placido sueño de los habitantes de la mansión Kido, la luna llena iluminaba las frías calles de Tokio, pasaban más de las tres de la madrugada cuando se oyó el eco del golpe seco de un latón en la calle. Tres hombres se acercan de manera tambaleante hacia el gran portón y tras forcejear con la primera cerradura emprendieron sigilosamente destino hacia las escaleras.

-Te dije que no le dieras tanto –reclamo uno sosteniendo a un hombre que a todas luces parecía estar en muy mal estado.

-¿acaso soy adivino? Nunca pensé que se iba a poner así –alego en su defensa el segundo, que lo guiaba con sigilo hacia la habitación.

-¡Si le vaciaste la botella de Whisky en el vaso¡Esta que se cae de borracho! –volvió a recriminarle

-Lo vi tan abatido, que pensé que era buena idea llevarlo a un bar.

-¡Sí y adelantar nuestro viaje tres días también!

-¡REEGRESAAA ANALÍ! –Grito desentonadamente el hombre que sostenían- pueden creer… dijo que soy aburrido ¿Yo¿Aburrido¡BAH! –los miro buscando respuestas y exhaló con aliento a licor. Los otros dos hombres que lo llevaban casi arrastrando se miraron y le trataron de responder lo menos burlonamente que pudieron. Y es que su amigo pesé a ser el caballero más metódico y religiosamente espiritual, lo que les dijo era algo que les pareció verdad.

-¡eres más aburrido que el sermón de Shion en año nuevo! –dijeron los dos conteniendo la risa que les causaba verlo de esa forma.

-Acaso es aburrido hablar de teologíía, filosooffía… ¿no verdad?... ¡hip! –dijo casi al borde del llanto

-Si, si, si lo que tu digas. Ahora estate quieto y no hagas bulla

-Analí, regresa a miiií!! Anaalí!!

-¡Shhh¡Vas a despertar a todos! –le dijeron a su amigo recostándolo pesadamente contra la pared.

-¡Chaval¿Voz oísteis eso? –pregunto uno de ellos al oír un extraño gemido que provenía de su habitación.

-¿Por que hablas como español? –respondió su otro compañero sin tomarle importancia.

-¡Perdona che! No era mi intención

-¡¡Genial!! Podrías dejar de hacer gala de tu labia y ¡callarte! –le grito mientras abría la cerradura de la habitación y entraba a oscuras para que no sean vistos por nadie que estuviese despierto a esas horas y los atrapará trayendo en un completo estado de embriaguez al Caballero de Virgo.

Lo primero que atino a buscar Saga en medio de la oscuridad fue un frasco de aspirinas que estaban dentro una de las mesas de noche al lado de su cama. Trataba de escudriñar lo más silenciosamente posible entre el laberinto de papeles, envolturas de dulces, un par de calcetas sucias y una montaña de CD prestados.

-¡Aquí esta! –dijo Saga

-¡¿Lo encontraste?!

-No… encontré el CD que me presto Kanon el año pasado. –volviendo a escudriñar el pequeño pero repleto cajón de chuchearías. De pronto recordó la última vez que vio el frasco que buscaba. Estaba en la habitación de su hermano. No seria difícil tratar de recuperarlas, pues su hermano era todo lo contrario de él, Kanon era ordenado y meticuloso con sus cosas, siempre mantenía su habitación ordena y era fácil de suponer donde debían estar. Lo difícil seria encontrar la llave para abrir el cajón que las contuviese pues Kanon tenia una manía de guardar todo; absolutamente todo bajo llave.

-¡Chaval¡Qué es un niño! –grito Shura al ver al infante despierto sobre la cama

-Si, eso dicen de los borrachos. Que son como unos niños –respondió Saga

-¡No¡¿Estas seguro, que estamos en la casa correcta?!

-Yo que sé, para mi todas son iguales. Solo la distingo por que es la única que esta iluminada como cartel de circo.

-eehh esteee… pues todas están iluminadas igual –dijo Shura asomándose a la ventana- ¡Iremos a la cárcel por ladrones, secuestradores de niños!

-¡DE QUE CAR…$&# ME HABLAS! –Saga aún seguía concentrado en la búsqueda del frasco de aspirinas- ¡Eureka! –al fin había encontrado el frasco

-¡Ustedes dos¡No se muevan¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! –Grito la figura de una sombra masculina desde el umbral.

-No, señor. Déjeme explicarle… nosotros entramos por casualidad. De no ser por este analfabeto…no nos hubiéramos equivocado de dirección… -trato de sonar lo más lógico y sincero posible. De inmediato recordó el pavor que tenia a pasar la noche en una celda desde aquella vez que por confusión lo metieron preso en su natal Madrid.

Solo por una equivocación había permanecido toda una noche. El padre de su novia lo había perseguido por toda la ciudad con una intención en mente; dejarlo que se pudra en la cárcel por deshonrar a su hija. La inquietante imagen del padre le venia una y otra vez; y peor aún cuando recordaba como su novia le explicaba a su padre el mal entendido. Ni su más reciente técnica de ataque, Excalibur, lo había salvado.

-Acaso estas loco –le inquirió Saga- este tipo es Tatsumi, disfrazado de Samurai –es lo que decía Saga. Mientras que en otra habitación, cierto joven preocupado por la seguridad despertaba a la dueña de la casa.

-¡Saori! –grito Seiya tirando la puerta de la habitación al oír la laberintosa voz de Tatsumi pidiendo ayuda.

-¡QUE! -Grito Saori sobresaltada- ¡¿TENIAS QUE ENTAR DE ESA FORMA!? ESTABA SOÑANDOT…

-Unos hombres han entrado y…

-ASH! Debe ser que alguno de los dorados se ha olvidado la llave –dijo despreocupada, dispuesta a retomar su agradable sueño con cierto caballero que no entendía sus señales.

-¡No! Saori, parece algo grave

-Esta bien –dijo molesta, tirando las sabanas que la envolvían- donde es el bullicio… si es una tontería. Créeme que no sé que te hago. –avanzo furiosa hacia la puerta

Seiya se puso tan nervioso al verla en pijama, que hasta en un momento pensó que la tela era transparente. Se paralizo y dejo caer los biberones que llevaba para el bebé, solo después que ella se le había adelantado puedo vocalizar y una pequeña frase.

-¡Qué pijama! –dijo embobado

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Es mejor que te pongas una bata –ingreso a la habitación y tomo el primer abrigo que vio

Recorrieron rápidamente el pasillo que unía su habitación con la de los caballeros, conforme avanzaban la aguda voz de Tatsumi se hizo más clara. Y de vislumbró la habitación donde estaba.

-¡Es en la habitación del Bebé! –menciono alarmado Seiya; y en un acto automático tomo la mano de Saori y acelero el paso.

-Señorita, estos tipos pretenden… -declaro Tatsumi al notar su presencia

-¡¿Saga?! – dijo Saori asomándose al lumbral como tratando de adivinar las sombras.

-¡¿Shura?! –dijo Seiya en misma actitud que Saori.

-¿Ese es Shaka? –preguntaron los dos al unísono

-Presente profesor… ¡Hip! –respondió Shaka despistado de la conversión. Su respuesta tan fuera de si; tomo por sorpresa a Saori, Seiya y Tatsumi. Saori que no podía créelo; y para ver cerciorarse que todo había sido producto de su imaginación busco el interruptor de luz para ver claramente los que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-¡SANTO CIELO¿Qué es esto? –Exclamó- Quiero una explicación en este momento

-Es un niño… hip hip –dijo Shaka, casi desparramándose de la silla en donde estaba apostado

-Es mi imaginación o Shaka esta algo borracho –comento Seiya

-¡Quiero una explicación, ahora mismo! –les ordeno Saori

-Necesitamos hablar, pequeño –le dijo Shaka al bebé tomándolo en sus brazos. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a entablar lo que parecía un monologo con el pequeño. Lo miraba fijamente a sus pequeños y penetrantes ojos, tan dulces y apacibles como podrían ser los ojos de un recién nacido, libres de maldad y llenos de compasión; eso es lo que parecía ver Shaka en sus ojos.

-Me dejo. Tu crees que yo debo… -comenzó diciendo Shaka, mientras los otros estaban sumergidos en otra discusión- …dejarla ir. –Y el niño solo balbuceaba atento a lo que le decía-… entiendo –su interior pareció entender las palabras que infante le respondía- …pero sabes, la verdad es que ella me producía sensaciones que jamás sabré si eran de amor ¿encontraré a alguien¿Hay alguien en este mundo que me entienda, me ame? Es la primera vez que no tengo respuestas para lo que me pasa –se quedo en silencio y a través de la mirada del niño sintió una inmensa fuerza que lo abrazaba. Tan calida. Que hubiera querido que ese momento se perpetuara eternamente- …solo debo esperar –añadió después de varios minutos y se quedo profundamente dormido abrazando al niño.

-¡USTEDES DOS, MAÑANA SABRAN LO QUE ES QUEBRANTAR UNA LEY! –grito Tatsumi perdiendo los estribos

-¡Bájale a tu chocolate! Que ese disfraz de samurai, no te da derecho –le respondió Shura

-¡Basta! Mañana, quiero verlos a los dos a primera hora –dijo Saori poniendo punto final a la discusión.

Acercándose delicadamente a Shaka, para no despertarlo tomo al niño en brazos llevándoselo de la habitación con Saori. Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Tatsumi se dirigió con respeto a sus aposentos; y lo mismo hubiera hecho Seiya cuando se percató varios pasos más adelante que se había quedado sin habitación.

-¡Tengo un grave problema! –dijo Seiya parándose repentinamente en medio del pasillo-No tenemos donde dormir –y miro al niño- ¡ya sé! Tú dormirás con Saori y yo iré con los chicos.

-¡Qué! … los vas a despertar

-Entonces me iré a mi departamento

-Ah! Estas horas, no seas tonto. Dormirás en mi habitación

-Pero yo… yo

-Nada, vamos que ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño –y encamino con rumbo a su dormitorio.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Mil disculpas por la demora... jejje les voy adelentando que esta proximo el final... jijiji

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos. Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.

_Quilla Samma_


	6. Chapter 6

**ENTREGA DE PAQUETE ESPECIAL **

**_PARTE I_**

La perfecta habitación de color lavanda, asombraron a sus ojos. Era espaciosa con grandes ventanas y una pequeña terraza donde tomar un desayuno por las mañanas, nada comparable con la algo desordenada habitación que solía tener en su departamento. Lo único que era superable a la de Saori era la perfecta vista hacia el malecón y del atardecer en Tokio.

Y después de una corta discusión por buscar el lugar más cómodo para el niño, decidieron que lo mejor era que durmiese en el centro de la cama, flanqueado por cada uno de ellos. Seiya había aceptado la proposición sin reparar en lo que esta implicaba, mas cuando vio que Saori se soltó el lazo de la bata para dejarla caer al piso, una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo y comenzó a tartamudear.

-Sa sa saori, crees que que esta bibien.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que que du…du…e…erma a…acá

-¡Claro que sí! No quiero que piensen que soy una bruja egoísta, que no puede compartir su cama. ¡Ya métete, que tengo sueño!

Seiya solo obedeció e ingreso lentamente entre el cómodo edredón de plumas, que mantenía caliente al cómplice de aquella situación. El infante. Reía entretenido por la actuación de los dos.

Apago la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en su velador y la habitación se quedo en penumbra, su mirada estaba fija en el techo y tras un largo silencio concluyo que su sueño había sido arrebatado.

-¿Seiya, estas durmiendo? –pregunto Saori aun con su mirada perdida en el techo.

-Eso intento –Seiya le respondió susurrando

-Ya no tengo sueño… -giro a mirarlo- ¿sabes de que tengo ganas?

-umm… no

-Desde hace tiempo he querido hacer algo –confeso Saori entusiasmada- y ahora… que estas tú… -Saori aún no había terminado de hablar cuando escucho un fuerte ruido- ¿Seiya estas bien? –dijo asomándose desde la cama

-Sí, solo me caí

-Entonces, que dices… ¿lo hacemos? –le sugirió desde arriba de la cama a Seiya que todavía seguía tirado en el piso. Estaba nervioso por la insinuación pero aún así se levanto de un tiro y se sentó a un lado, y tomo aliento para poder hablarle con naturalidad.

-Saori –exhalo profundamente al poder terminar de decir su nombre- creo que deberías de ir con más clama. Primero nos hacemos novios, luego nos casamos y después de eso…

-¿De que hablas? Creo que estas algo nervioso. Yo solo quería jugar monopolio

-¡Ah! Era eso –sonrió tontamente, por la apresurada deducción que había tenido- uff… ¡que alivio! Claro que sí, después de todo creo a los dos se nos quito el sueño.

-¡Entonces, vamos! Sígueme -y dirigiéndose a la última gaveta del armario que tenia, saco una caja particularmente grande, llena de juegos de mesa. Se sentó en el piso al lado de Seiya y comenzó a hurgar entre el Twister, Scrupulous, el Scrabble; y otros tantos juegos más, hasta dar con la caja de Monopolio- ¿Quién empieza? –le pregunto con una mirada muy sugerente.

-¡Yo! Ya veras, soy un master en estos juegos –y Seiya tiro los dados.

-Ya lo creo… jajaja –en la primera ronda del juego perdió pero no se amilano frente a él y lo reto a otra vuelta. Estaban tan entretenidos en el juego que el tiempo se les paso rápido y a la tercera o cuarta ronda del juego, casi al alba, por fin pudo ganarle. Con un gesto triunfante y casi a punto de darle un beso freno su impulso cuando la repentina mirada de Seiya cambio a una más seria, poca veces vista en él.

-Saori, todavía no han encontrado a la madre. ¿Verdad?

-No. –se sintió tan apenada al decirlo que tuvo que desviar su mirada- Tal parece que no hay registros de él en ningún hospital, orfanato o albergue; es como si hubiera llegado del cielo.

-Es una lastima, le he tomado tan cariño al peque.

-Seiya –le inundaron tantos deseos por abrazarlo que no se contuvo. Y otra vez estaba frente a él, tan cerca, que se quedo contemplándolo por un largo tiempo- Haré lo imposible por encontrar a su madre antes de navidad.

La sintió tan calida, tan cerca de él, que estaba dispuesto a besarla y confesarle abiertamente lo que su corazón sentía por ella. Aunque para ella le fuera ofensivo, y solo por pensarlo tuvo miedo, titubeo por lo que ella creyera de él y otra vez cerró su boca. Se quedo mirándola fijamente y es que a lo mejor sus miradas podían confesarse lo que ellos no se atrevían a decir. La verdad, nunca se sabría.

-¿de quien era el turno? –dijo Seiya, cambiando drásticamente su actitud.

-¡Yo gane¡A mi me toca! –le respondió Saori demasiado animada.

-Shhh… despertarás al niño

-Sorry… a mi me toca –comento Saori con tono leve.

-¡No, a mí!… esta bien… a ti te toca –respondió al ver el enorme puchero que hacia Saori por ganarle el turno.

Nunca supieron exactamente como llegaron a esa posición ni como se habían quedado dormidos sobre la alfombra de la habitación, pero al despertar en la mañana mucho más tarde que de costumbre se vieron en una situación muy comprometedora. El niño ya no estaba durmiendo donde lo habían acomodado, entonces era de suponer que alguien los había visto durmiendo sobre la alfombra y no los había despertado. Saori todavía un poco soñolienta miro hacia un reloj, es que no creía que fuese tan tarde al tener tanta claridad. Lo normal de los días de invierno es que fuesen grises.

-¿las diez? –se pregunto sorprendida y disponiéndose a levantar se percato de algo verdaderamente peculiar que le movió sentimientos encontrados entre el deber y el amor. Ella ya había tomado una dedición secretamente, sin importarle el rango que tenia, sabia en su interior que verdaderamente amaba al Pegaso. Se sonrojo ante el atrevimiento inconsciente de su acompañante y de sus labios inmutables se oyó- Seiya, podrías sacar tus manos de mí… -estaba extremadamente serena e imperturbable, pero Seiya no la oyó así que volvió a repetir la frase con la misma serenidad y de igual forma que la anterior Seiya parecía no despertar hasta que le grito en el oído- ¡SEIYA, HADES NOS ATACA! Y PLANEA ROBARSE TODOS TUS REGALOS

-¿Dónde¿DÓNDE? –despertó de un salto

-Ya era hora que sacarás tú mano de mis rodillas

-¡Saori¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no podría… yo soy… o sea tu eres Athena –la vergüenza lo mataba.

-Si, si... where ever

-¿Qué hora es¿Nos quedamos dormidos¿Y el bebé? –se pregunta Seiya mientras se levantaba del piso

-Las diez de la mañana; supongo que alguno de los caballeros debe haberse llevado al niño a desayunar.

-¡¿Diez de la mañana, 17 de diciembre¡Demonios¡Mihjo me va a matar!

-¡Alto ahí¡¿A dónde pretendes ir?! –Inquirió Saori

-Ah!... este… no te dije ¿verdad? –Observaba el rostro de Saori, como enarcaba una ceja del desconcierto- … ¡uy! Creo que me olvide decírtelo.

-¡Ya dilo! –dijo desesperada

-Me cite con Mijho en el centro comercial para ayudarla a ir de compras

-¿Cómo? Repite lo que has dicho…No… no digas nada

-¿estas molesta? –le pregunto con miedo

-No... Como crees. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Entonces, nos vemos luego –dijo Seiya, despidiéndose en la puerta de la habitación

-¡IDIOTA! acaso, pretendías tenernos a las dos en el mismo centro comercial a la misma hora.

-¡Diantres! Yo no…

-Shh! –Saori no le permitió hablar- …Primero desayunaremos –decía mientras busca su atuendo en su walking closet- …después me encargo de esos tres borrachos… reviso el menú para la cena… mmm… si, creo que podremos estar a las diez en el centro.

-¿Saori? Tú crees que podría…

-Shh! –y volvió a dejarlo sin concluir su frase- ¿Qué me falta? Ah! Sí… mis zapatos –se encamino al baño para cambiarse. Por supuesto que Seiya estaba ya azul por contener la respiración, ni en sus mejores sueños suponía estar tan cerca de ella. El y ella en la misma habitación. ¡Tremenda tentación!

Un grupo de amenas voces se oía en la cocina, el desayuno se había prolongado y a lo largo del pasillo que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor principal se podía oír claramente el ir y venir de los pasos, el tirar de la puerta del refrigerador y la campanilla del horno microondas mezcladas entre las risas ocasionales de los comensales. El aroma a café recién hecho sedujo a sus olfatos apresurándolos a entrar.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_Otra vez mil disculpas por la demora... _

_Saludos a todos, y gracias por sus reviews _

_Quilla Samma_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ENTREGA DE PAQUETE ESPECIAL_ **

**PARTE II**

Un joven hombre de aspecto anglosajón bajaba del tren algo desorientado por la multitud de personas; algunas que se atrevían a subir al enorme gusano de metal blanco y otras que bajaban de el. Busco entre su abrigo la dirección que la hermana de su amada le había encargado con esmero; su japonés no era perfecto por lo que había recibido certeros carterazos de un par de señoras al preguntarles como llegar a aquella dirección.

Varado en la estación miro a su alrededor en busca de ayuda; echo un vistazo a lo lejos a una persona de espalda esbelta y cabellos largos, le pareció que era de aspecto amable y se dirigió a hacia ella en busca de ayuda.

-Perdone, señorita. Ud. me podría… -le dijo, llamándola al tocar uno de sus hombros. A lo que la joven figura volteo a mirarlo parcamente- …discúlpeme, yo pensé que era…

-¿Qué es lo que desea? –le respondió

-Acepte mis disculpas. Yo solo necesito ayuda para llegar a esta dirección –le extendió el papelito que guardaba en su abrigo.

-Yo, también voy al mismo lugar –contesto sin visible emoción

-Excelente, entonces podríamos acompañarnos. –dijo el extranjero

-No lo creo; llevo prisa. –le contesto la persona con rapidez

-¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?

-Será mejor que tome un taxi –le grito a lo lejos desapareciendo entre el mar de gente de la estación.

Por esos días las futuras fiestas navideñas habían congregado a varios en la cuidad con el motivo de las compras, por eso era fácil de suponer que las estaciones, aeropuertos ó hasta conseguir un simple taxi en la ciudad se había vuelto toda una aventura. De igual modo se encontraban los centros comerciales; y si no se querían topar con la hora punta del transito; Saori y Seiya; tendrían que acelerar el paso con el provocativo desayuno que encontraron en la mesa, llena de Panques, jugo de naranja recién hecho y el café que les había incentivado el rápido ingreso a la cocina.

-Así que… ustedes… ¿donde andaban? –Les pregunto Shiryu al verlos ingresar- Tuvieron que traer al niño para desayunar. -Los dos se miraron desconcentrados por no tener una explicación a la tardanza.

-La próxima vez que te vayas de parranda, por lo menos ten la decencia de invitarnos –dijo Ikki dirigiéndose a Seiya con su mismo tono mordaz

-Ikki dijo una broma –respondió Seiya con entusiasmo- otra broma más y el cielo se puede caer

-Lo que te va a caer es una golpiza, por irresponsable –le dijo Ikki siguiéndole el juego

-Habla ahora o calla para siempre –le dijo Hyoga bromeando

-Ustedes son peores que la inquisición –dijo Seiya dirigiéndose a sus amigos que ya lo habían acorralado para sacarle información- …Por cierto ¿Dónde esta el peque?...

-No cambies el tema. ¿Qué anduviste haciendo anoche? –le pregunto el más reflexivo de todos

-¿Sabes? Nosotros también tenemos necesidades... –le reprocho el rubio

-¿necesidades? –se pregunto Seiya, tragando con dificultad la saliva

-Sí, chicas, discotecas… cosas que por cierto tu conoces muy bien –inquirió Ikki

-¿Qué ustedes ya no tienen novias? –Les pregunto tratando de zafarse del tema, pero no lo logro- Saori, me podrías ayudar con estos tres temerarios jueces

-turururu… la persona con quien desea comunicarse esta fuera de servicio –le respondió Saori, divertidísima por la escena

-JA JA JA… no es gracioso Saori… ¿Saori?… la circunstancias me obligan a develar este secreto tan… -fundamento con tono melodramático

-¡YA, HABLA! –gritaron los tres desesperados por la confesión

-Dormimos juntos. Nos develamos hasta tarde, y la verdad no sé como es que llegamos a…

Seiya, tenía un ligero problema con la sinceridad; hay veces que no puede decir mentiras ó callar e inventar excusas tontas. Pero esta vez las reacciones de sus compañeros no lo habían dejado terminar de explicarse. Para cuando Ikki que se llevaba apacible su jugo de naranja a la boca, la sincera e inocente confesión de su amigo, lo hizo escupir. Mientras que Shiryu y Hyoga no salían del estupor- …es que me quede sin cama y bueno…

-Osea, tú y Saori –inquirí Ikki todavía incrédulo

-Sip, jugamos hasta tarde… ¿verdad, Saori? –ya no había rastro de Saori en la cocina, que había desaparecido a encarar a los tres borrachines que le quitaron el sueño de la noche anterior.

-No habrás estado soñando, como las otras veces –reflexiono Shiryu

-¡SANTO DIOS! –Grito Hyoga- ¡MADRE SANTA!

Las risas de Shunrey, Marin y Elena, que venían risueñas del jardín con el niño en brazos; y Shun que también ingresaba por la otra puerta los pusieron más tensos. Ikki capturo a su hermano para que no escuchase la conversación, puso sus manos en sus oídos y le ordeno que no preguntase nada.

-¿Que pasa? –preguntaron angustiadas al ver sus rostros desencajados

-Seiya ha cometido un crimen. Durmió con Saori –dramatizo Ikki

-Eso nada más. Kiki nos lo dijo cuando trajo al niño –respondió relajada Elena

-¿Hermano¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Shun, que solo seguía la conversación con la mirada.

-A estas horas del día ya todo el santuario lo debe saber –comento Shiryu

-Siempre exageras –dijo Shunrey acercándosele para sosegarlo

-Hola, chicos. Parecen que han visto al diablo –saludo Kiki

-Pequeño diablillo, dinos que viste –le pregunto Ikki con tono amenazador

-mmm…Hay tres caballeros dorados pasados de copas –empezó con su lista como si se tratase de los titulares matutinos de un noticiero- Tatsumi duerme abrazado de un palo de bambú, Ikki duerme con un lindo boxer navideño…

-Te voy a… -Ikki casi pierde la clama pero fue detenido con un ligero moviendo de Kiki

-…Todavía no termino… AH! Sí. Seiya babea cuando duerme y Saori tiene lindas piernas.

-Entonces… –dijeron los tres

-Sep, se quedaron dormidos sobre la alfombra –informo Kiki

-Entonces… -volvieron a decir aún sin creer la inverosímil historia

-¿Muchachos¿Díganme que pasa? –pregunto Shun

-Tus oídos no deben oír esto –le respondió Ikki con aptitud de sobreprotección paternal

-Pero yo… hermano… -insistía Shun.

Se hizo silencio en la habitación. Ikki miraba a Seiya, Seiya miraba a Shun. Shun no sabia que ocurría. Y Hyoga y Shiryu solo movían sus cabezas en desaprobación.

-Nosotros también dormíamos juntos –dijo Shunrey, cortando la pesada atmósfera- ¿O no te acuerdas?

-Shunrey –respondió visiblemente sonrojado Shiryu- …era distinto. Solo éramos unos niños

-Esto se va a poner bueno –interrumpió Kiki sacando una pequeña libretita de apuntes

-Bueno… es el coscorrón que te voy a dar ¡enano chismosin! –le reprendió Ikki al sospechar sus intensiones.

-Muchachos… -por fin, Seiya, se animaba a hablar- vamos… no exageren… ¿en verdad babeo? –termino preguntándole a Kiki- ¡¿En verdad?! –le respondió asombrado al ver que solo le afirmo con la cabeza- Vaya…

-Insisto a que develes lo que paso anoche entre ustedes –reclamo seriamente Hyoga- No queremos meternos en tus asuntos… pero hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden cambiar ¿entiendes? –Hyoga trataba de comprenderlo. Entender porque ellos dos habían llegado a esa situación. Desde el momento en que se develo el misterio del nacimiento de Saori, ella estaba en otro nivel, imposible, nunca jamás podría verse envuelta en situaciones amorosas de ese tipo. Un pecado como ese seria considerado una blasfemia, una herejía; contra todas sus convicciones.

Por otro lado; Ikki no tenia la intención en persuadir o reprochar la conducta de su amigo, su problema más grave era el paradigma de vida que su menor hermano podía tomar como ejemplo- No puedes romper las reglas -pensó- … ¿Qué estoy pensando? A mí nunca me importaron las reglas ¡Al diablo con ellas! –cavilaba mientras aun existía su dilema. Dejar crecer a su hermano.

Imposible saber lo que por su mente pasaba. Pero desde hacia un buen tiempo había comprendido que el amor es lo que mueve al mundo. Que más daba; si él sentía lo mismo por Shunrey. Pero esto era distinto. Seiya y Saori nunca, nunca podrían estar juntos. ¿O si? que complicación era pensar. Saori era Athena eso era un hecho innegable ¿pero podría ser posible? Que esto fue más grande y poderoso que el mismo Zeus. Qué fuera destinado desde el inicio de los tiempos. No. Es tan complicado, que no se podría entender la maraña de acontecimientos para que al final, después de todo, ellos dos estuviesen juntos.

Nadie se atrevió a intervenir. Ni Seiya que no entendía por que sus compañeros, que los consideraba amigos; no, más que eso; hermanos. Podían escandalizarse solo por pasar la noche velando el sueño de un niño.

-¡No insistan! –se le oyó gritar a Saori- Es mi ultima palabra

-Pero… nosotros… no somos niñeras… –le suplicaban los tres caballeros que venían atrás de ella- ten compasión de nosotros. Considéralo un regalo de navidad. No sabemos ni cambiar pañales.

-Y… ustedes ¿por que esas caras? -entro Saori sobresaltando a los presentes- Supongo que Seiya ya se los dijo. No es para tanto. Tenia que pasar. –a cada palabra que decía los estupefactos amigos se quedaban sin habla. Mientras que las muchachas ya enteradas del hecho contenían la risa- Seiya puso la misma cara cuando se lo propuse. ¡Vamos! No es tan serio, la primera vez siempre es difícil de aceptar. Solo fue un juego de monopolio

-¡MONOPOLIO! –gritaron los chicos, claro Shun fue lo único que pudo logar escuchar con claridad de toda esa controversial conversación. Y las lindas acompañantes no pudieron más y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pensaban? –les pregunto extrañada Saori

-¡Si¿Qué pensaban? –les reclamo Seiya liberado del cerco hecho por sus amigos.

-No, nada. –pronuncio avergonzado Hyoga

-Por mi, pueden jugar lo que quieran –dijo Ikki sin darle importancia

-No se hagan... ustedes creyeron otra cosa –recrimino Seiya antes de dejarlos salir- Ikki, ya no deberías de preocuparte. Nosotros ya no somos niños de 13 años. ¿Verdad Shun? –le pregunto a Shun buscando su apoyo, pero él solo negaba con su cabeza para que no continuase- Nosotros ya sabemos que los niños no vienen de París ¿verdad Shun? –y otra vez Shun le negaba con insistencia- …Los trae la cigüeña –termino de decir para asombro de todos.

* * *

Notas de Autora: 

Hola a todos!

Mil disculpas por la demora, se supone que esto deberia de ser un cuento de navidad, pero bueno hay cosas que no las puedo manejar. Ya saben estudios, trabajo y encima compartir la Pc con mis hermanos... a todos nos pasa.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y a los que no ¡¿Qué esperan para dejarlos?! jejeje

Hasta el proximo capi;

Quilla Samma


	8. Chapter 8

**LA GUERRA DE LOS PAÑALES**

Era imposible que la orden se cambiase y fuera más clemente con ellos, habían infringido una de las más importantes reglas dentro de su casa.

…"Por ningún motivo, ni aunque se acabe el mundo, se debe interrumpir el sueño de la diosa. De romperse esta regla; será impuesto un castigo tan inclemente que harán desear que Hades reine el universo" regla vigésima cuarta del reglamento interno de caballeros….

Eso es lo que se estipulaba estrictamente desde que Athena poso su espíritu de diosa sobre la humanidad de Saori, antes de eso toda regla era tácita; pero Saori es otra historia.

En un principio, pensaron que la tarea seria fácil. Ellos tres, solos en una inmensa casa con un bebé que cuidar por unas cuantas horas; no les llevaría más que un par de minutos hacer dormir al infante y; después de eso podrían disfrutar a sus anchas de las comodidades que les ofrecía la casa.

-Bien, ¿que es lo que dijo Saori? –volvió a preguntar Saga

-Que nos encarguemos de este pibe –contesto Shura sosteniendo al infante con torpeza

-¿Cuando dijo "encárguense del niño" en que sentido lo dijo? –pregunto Shaka, que no comprendía el sentido figurado al que se refería Saori.

-Se refería a que le demos matatena –asevero Shura viendo como un objeto extraño al niño

-¡NO! Parece que el alcohol todavía lo tienes en el cerebro –le grito Saga- se refería a que cuidemos del niño como cuidamos de ella cuando era una bebé.

-AHHH! –suspiraron aliviados los otros dos

-¿Pe…pero tu no la quisiste matar? –volvió a preguntarle Shura

-SEEE… -le contesto Saga casi al borde de la desesperación- ¿tenias que recordar la historia?

-Caballeros –intervino Shaka- lo mejor será que el niño se quede conmigo

Mientras los caballeros se organizaban por quien debía o no debía quedarse con el niño; en otro lugar algo distante otra enfervorizada discusión se llevaba a cabo. El bullicio de la gente a su alrededor se camuflaba entre las palabras de aquellos dos jóvenes.

-Sino te hubieras demorado en cambiarte –le recriminaba Seiya, mirando su reloj con desesperación.

-¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuando te interesa la puntualidad? Don Tardón –contesto Saori

-¡Yo siempre llego temprano! …Bueno a veces. Además tú te invitaste

-¡Qué! ¡Tú quedaste conmigo primero!

-AH! Disculpe señorita…pero su sueldo no me alcanza ni para comprarme una agenda.

-¡Que dijiste!

-¡Lo que oíste!

-¡Retráctate! –riño Saori

-¡Tú primero! –grito Seiya

-¡No, tú primero! –grito también Saori

-Sí tú no lo vas hacer primero, ni yo tampoco… entonces… no nos hablamos

-¡Bien! –respondió Saori cruzando sus brazos con furia y se giro a su espalda

-¡Bien! –y él hizo el mismo gesto.

-¡Saori! ¡Seiya!... –Gritaba Mijho acercándose con prontitud- …disculpen la tardanza –comento luego de recuperar su aliento- cuando los chicos del orfanato se enteraron que iba al centro comercial se me amontonaron y fue difícil controlarlos.

-No te preocupes Mijho –le disculpo Seiya la obvia tardanza de su amiga- ¿Por donde quieres que empecemos?

-AH! De eso quería hablarte… me encontré con uno de tus amigos y se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme. Bueno... ¡Diviértanse chicos! ¡Nos vemos, bye, bye! –y salio en dirección al mezanine donde la esperaba un amable caballero de unicornio.

-Pe… pe… pero… ¡¡Mijho!! –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, tras la huida de su amiga.

-JA… -dijo Saori, tratando de contener una carcajada-… miren quien ahora quedo tirando cintura.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Nada…

-¿Acaso, no me ibas a volver a hablar? –Dijeron al unísono- …jajaja –se escuchaban tan divertidos que todo mal entendido se disipo entre ellos; quienes los hubieran visto a lo lejos pensarían que eran una linda pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Sí, ellos se comportaban como dos enamorados.

-Son adorables, me recuerdan a nosotros cuando… -comento una señora de avanzada edad que pasaba por el lugar.

-Sí, querida. –Le dijo su acompañante- ¿les tomamos una foto?

Y es que la atmósfera se prestaba para eso. Las guirnaldas, el fondo musical, las risas de las personas en la plaza y aquel bullicio tan particular de las fiestas navideñas. La pareja avanzo hacia ellos con cámara en mano y una tierna sonrisa de abuelos.

-¿Podemos tomarles una fotografía? –preguntaron ambos.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fuera tan famoso –dijo Seiya

-Tonto, ellos quieren que tú les tomes una foto –dijo Saori

-No, nosotros queremos tomarles una foto –contestaron los ancianos- …son adorables, nos recuerdan nuestra primera cita.

-¡No! ¡¿Nosotros novios?! ¿No? Es una confusión… -decía Seiya, mientras que Saori se mantenía muda por la insinuación- ¿verdad Saori? ¿Saori?

-Ah! –Dijo abstraída- AH! Sí… ¿nosotros novios? never

-De igual modo les tomaremos una foto –dijo la anciana de manera dulce e insistente, para luego regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡¿qué dicen?! ¿Aceptan? – les pregunto el anciano

-Bueno, que más da –dijo Seiya con algo de resignación.

-¡Excelente! ¿Podrían juntarse más? –comento la anciana tomando posición para enfocar mejor la cámara.

-¿más juntos? –dijo Saori

-Sí, querida. Más juntos

-Y… ¿ahora? –pregunto Seiya tratando de satisfacer a la pareja

-¡Más juntos! –les dijeron animosos.

-¿Ahora? ¿Está bien así? –preguntaron ambos a los ancianos

-¡No! ¡Más juntos! ¡Vamos, chicos! Que se muestre ese espíritu de amor y hermandad

-Ah! –Estaban estupefactos ante la insistencia- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más juntos?! Ya no podemos estar

-Solo es una foto, muchachos –dijo el anciano

-Ya lo estoy empezando a dudar –contesto Seiya con su usual tono bromista.

-¡Listo! No se muevan y miren al pajarito -menciono la anciana-

Después del cegador flash por unos instantes ambos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose, tan cercanos que el siguiente paso era un beso; ni escucharon la voz de la locutora del centro comercial cuando anunciaba una de sus ofertas, y de repente una avalancha de gente se les venia sobre ellos.

-¡Ingresemos a la tienda! –gritaron ambos ante la urgencia de quedar atrapados por el mar de gente. Seiya en un acto espontáneo tomo del brazo de Saori y la hizo ingresar primero, luego de cerrar la puerta y ver como la gente enloquecía por las ofertas de último minuto tomo un respiro y dio un vistazo a la tienda.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién compraría baratijas tan viejas y usadas? –le pregunto asombrado a Saori por el lugar en donde se habían metido a refugiar

-Disculpe, señor… ¿en que lo podemos ayudar? –interrumpió el vendedor con aires de superioridad

-Oye, viejo –dijo Seiya acercándose con confianza- ¿en este sitio no venden algo que sea nuevo?

-Señor, esta es una tienda de antigüedades. –afirmo el vendedor

-Discúlpelo, señor. Mi amigo viene de otro planeta –dijo Saori algo avergonzada y divertida por la situación.

-¡Saori! ¡Ven! ¡Mira lo que encontré! –Le grito entusiasta por su descubrimiento- ¡ya tengo el regalo perfecto para Hyoga –añadió

Saori y el vendedor de la tienda se acercaron a él motivados mas por la preocupación que rompiese alguna pieza valiosa.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Saori

-Esto –señalo Seiya a un grupo de imágenes talladas con gran delicadeza, algunas mostraban incrustaciones de pequeñas joyas y tocados en oro y plata- ¿Cómo le dicen? –le pregunto al vendedor

-Misterio

-¿Misterio? ¿Y cual es el misterio?

-No señor, así también le dicen a las piezas que conforman la escena del nacimiento de Jesús

-Ah!... ¿y cuanto esta?

-Quinientos cincuenta mil yenes

-¡QUE! Ni que fueran de oro…

-Señor, es una pieza de colección del siglo XVIII. Perteneció a la familia de Catalina II, emperatriz de Rusia, cada pieza tiene incrustaciones de zafiros, esmeraldas, oro y plata –explicaba el vendedor en vano a un desatendido Seiya

-y… entonces ¿no hay un descuento? –pregunto Seiya al vendedor con algo de insistencia

-Señor –le contesto- aquí no ofrecemos esa clase de ofertas

-Ni que fueran muñequitos de acción de los Transformes –respondió Seiya con aires de indignación

-¡Seiya! –Saori moría de la vergüenza por el atrevimiento ignorante de Seiya. Era un latrocinio pedir un descuento para tal pieza de arte. Tiro del brazo de Seiya para impedirle que volviera a abrir la boca de tal manera; a lo que Seiya supuso que le quería intentar decir algo.

Y como un rayo; una idea paso por su cabeza; la tomo del brazo y sin pedirle permiso se la llevo a un rincón entre cuadros y artefactos antiguos.

Mientras que otro armatoste antiguo parecía la mansión Kido; que al dar las tres de la tarde, los tres niñeros encargados habían ocasionado tal revoltijo que por toda la mansión se podía encontrar pañales y talco de bebé regados por doquier. El jacuzzi principal estaba a punto de desbordarse con el baño de espuma y en la cocina una rara mezcla de ingredientes estaba por quemarse.

-Sé que esto el algo apresurado, y no debería de tomarme este atrevimiento… -empezó por decirle suavemente a Saori e intento tomarle ligeramente de las manos- discúlpame…-Saori sintió como sobresalto su corazón, pensó que era un tonto por proponle lo que anhelaba en un lugar no tan propicio; pero que más da se dijo y lo dejo continuar- … pero tú crees que me podrías…

-¿podría? –No quería adelantarse a lo obvio del acontecimiento, pero su serenidad la traicionaba- ser tu novia –pensó.

-… si podrías prestarme el dinero para comprarle el regalo a Hyoga?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito Saori estupefacta, estaba a punto de decirle que sí; y él le salía con esas sonseras aún así se repuso al shock que le produjo el revés de la propuesta y acepto en prestarle dicha suma con ciertas condiciones e intereses monetarios previos.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! –Ahora era Seiya quien gritaba por la tienda- …tendría que ser tu esclavo de por vida. –Y luego de meterse las manos a los bolsillos como si estos le fueran a responder que aun podían soportar otro préstamo más a su alicaída situación; le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esa inesperada reacción de Seiya prevaleció por el resto del día en Saori, y esa agradable sensación le comenzó a gustar. Sonreía cada vez que recordaba como Seiya se le había acercado.

**Continuará...  
**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:  
SO SORRY!! MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS!! - MEA CULPA!!  
**A todos los lectores este fic... sé que algunos se quedaron con las ganas de saber el final de la historia y siento mucho no poder haber continuado como antes pero las cosas en el trabajo se pusieron pesadas... bueno hasta ahora lo estan... jejeje... podria decirse que me quedaba sin tiempo para avanzar y no es que ne haya olvidado de la historia; lo poco que podia lo avanzada de a puchos.

Espero esta vez poder cumplir con todos ustedes... (A ver si todos se juntan hicen un memo a mi jefe para que me de vacaciones ')

Ap!! por cierto, en este capitulo hago referencia cierta cantidad de yenes... y como no sé nada de como es el tipo de cambio, podriamos hacer de cuenta que la cantidad es exsorbitante.

Saludos a todos;

Killa Samma


End file.
